Ness
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Ness (SSB), Ness (SSBM) y Ness (SSBB). Ness (''ネス Nesu'') es el personaje principal del clásico videojuego EarthBound, el juego más exitoso de la [[EarthBound (universo)|serie EarthBound]] (conocida en Japón como MOTHER), el cual fue lanzado para el SNES. Ness ha aparecido en todos los videojuegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha; en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ness representa tanto a su juego como a la serie en general por sí solo, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, es acompañado por Lucas, quien proviene de MOTHER 3. Perfil [[Archivo:Ness_EarthBound.png|thumb|left|93px|Modelo de plastilina de Ness en EarthBound (versión americana).]] Ness es un niño valiente proveniente de Onett, al noroeste de Eagleland. Su plato favorito es el filete de Salisbury, y su cosa favorita es el KiaiEn la versión norteaméricana, esto fue cambiado por Rockin', dando a entender un gusto por la musica Rock 'n' Roll. Él es usuario de los poderes psíquicos conocidos como Psicokinesis (abreviado como PK; llamado PSI al llegar a Norte América). En su repertorio, Ness también posee tirachinas, yo-yos, y su característico Bate de béisbol. Ness es el sucesor de Ninten, el protagonista de MOTHER, el primer juego en la cuadralogía EarthBound/''MOTHER''. Solía decirse que ambos protagonistas eran el mismo, pero esto fue descartado debido a la enorme diferencia entre los dos juegos, y en el hecho de que ambos protagonistas poseen grados diferentes de poder; por ejemplo, Ninten no puede aprender técnicas PSI ofensivas. [[Archivo:Ness Sprite EarthBound.gif|left|thumb|75px|Sprite de Ness en EarthBound (MOTHER 2).]] Una noche oscura, en el año 199X, un meteorito cae cerca de Onett, lo que despierta a Ness. Lleno de curiosidad, Ness va a investigar, encontrándose con un alien llamado Buzz Buzz, el cual es un viajero del tiempo que fue al pasado para darle a Ness la tarea de salvar al mundo de la invasión de Giygas, el enemigo principal de MOTHER. Ness eventualmente se alía con otros tres niños que recibieron la misma misión: Paula, una niña con talento para el dominio del PSI, Jeff Andonuts, un tímido niño prodigio, y Poo, un príncipe. Para salvar al mundo, Ness necesitaba grabar las Ocho Melodías en una piedra especial, llamada la Piedra Sonora, la cual le fue dada por Buzz Buzz antes de morir. Tras enfrentar mil y una dificultades, Ness y sus amigos viajan al pasado para enterarse de que Porky Minch, un niño grosero y vecino de Ness, trabajaba para él. Sin embargo, luego de enfrentarle, éste escapa viajando por el tiempo. La derrota de Giygas a manos de Ness y compañía resultó en que su intento de contrariar una profecía en la que tres niños y una niña lo derrotarían fallara irremediablemente. Cinco años después del lanzamiento de EarthBound, Ness hizo una aparición sorpresa en Super Smash Bros., y ha aparecido en cada juego de la serie desde entonces. En Super Smash Bros. right Ness aparece en Super Smash Bros. como un personaje desbloqueable. Para conseguirle, se debe completar el Modo 1P Game en dificultad normal con 3 vidas. La aparición de Ness como personaje jugable generó sorpresa entre los jugadores, ya que muchos no esperaban que un personaje tan desconocido para su época se presentara en el juego. Curiosamente, ninguno de sus movimientos especiales, Fuego PSI, Imán PSI, y Trueno PSI (sus movimientos especiales normal, hacia abajo, y hacia arriba, respectivamente), le pertenecen; todos ellos fueron utilizados por uno de sus aliados, Paula, en EarthBound. Ness actualmente se encuentra en la 8va. posición en la tier list de Super Smash Bros. debido sus excelentes combos y su Doble salto especial, el cual puede cancelar. No obstante, Ness no tiene mucho alcance, y su recuperación es bastante predecible e inusual. Perfil de Ness (en inglés) :Ness :Ness was a seemingly-average kid from Onett, but in truth, he was destined for much more. When a strange meteorite landed near his hometown, the little boy with psychic powers set out to save the world. Little has been said of Ness' character, and much remains hidden. :Works: ::*''EarthBound'' (SNES) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Ness regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee, esta vez como un personaje inicial. Al igual que todos los veteranos, Ness conserva varios de sus movimientos, pero ha recibido algunos nuevos, entre ellos un nuevo movimiento especial normal, Destello PSI (un movimiento que le pertenece en EarthBound), mientras que el Fuego PSI pasó a ser su Movimiento especial lateral. Uno de los trofeos de Ness da una posible explicación con respecto a sus movimientos especiales, aclarando que Paula pudo habérselos enseñado. Durante el desarrollo de Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ness originalmente iba a ser reemplazado por Lucas, el protagonista de EarthBound 64 (luego llamado MOTHER 3); la cancelación de dicho juego, sin embargo, resultó en que Ness se quedara.Blog personal en japonés de Masahiro Sakurai visitado el 22 de julio de 2013. Ness bajó notablemente en la tier list, ahora ocupando la 23ra. posición. Aunque conserva su peculiar Doble salto y su habilidad de cancelarlo, Ness perdió varias habilidades en la transición a Super Smash Bros. Melee, como fuerza, velocidad, y alcance en algunos de sus ataques. Descripción del trofeo Español :Ness :Ness es un niño que ha logrado dominar el poder psíquico llamado PSI. Ness vivía una vida corriente en los alrededores de la cuidad de Onett cuando un meteorito se estrelló contra una ciudad cercana y le embarcó en una emocionante aventura. Ness, que cree que la sabiduría, el valor y la amistad siempre ganan, demuestra que algunos grandes héroes vienen en formatos pequeños. :*''EarthBound'' (No se ha lanzado en Europa) Inglés :Ness :Ness is a young boy who's mastered the psychic power known as PSI. Ness was living a normal life in the suburbs of Onett until a meteor crashed into a nearby mountain and sent him on a wild adventure. Believing in the ultimate powers of wisdom, courage, and friendship, Ness proves that some heroes come in small packages. :*''EarthBound'' (06/95) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px El 21 de Enero del 2008, un vídeo promocional de Super Smash Bros. Brawl sobre las pegatinas fue subido al sitio oficial del Nintendo Wii. En este, una pegatina de Claus era seleccionada, y las caras de Ness y Lucas fueron presenciadas, esencialmente confirmando que Ness sería un personaje jugable en el juego. Poco después, el 1ro. de Febrero del 2008, un día después de que el juego fuera lanzado en Japón, Ness fue confirmado oficialmente.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/characters/hidden01.html Página de Ness en el Smash Bros. DOJO!! visitado el 22 de julio de 2013.] Ness, en efecto, aparece como personaje jugable por tercera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], pero vuelve a ser un personaje secreto. Ness es un caso inusual en la tier list, ya que aunque ahora ocupa la 27ma. posición, se encuentra en una mejor clasificación que en la entrega anterior. Ness ha conseguido varias mejoras en este juego, como el incremento en fuerza y alcance en algunos de sus ataques. La pérdida de su habilidad de cancelar su Doble salto, no obstante, combinado con su pobre velocidad de movimiento y su mala recuperación, le inhiben bastante. Descripción del trofeo Español :Ness :La vida de este chico tan normal dio un vuelco al encontrarse un extraterrestre en un meteorito que había impactado contra una montaña cercana. El alienígena le revela una futura amenaza y surge la aventura. Va armado con un bate y un yo-yo y cuenta con unos poderes psíquicos conocidos como PSI. Este intrépido jovencito echa el resto para derrotar a los malvados Giygas. :*''SNES: EarthBound'' (Solo Japón y EE. UU.) :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Ness :An average boy whose life changed when he found a meteor and an alien on a nearby mountain. The alien warned him of a future threat, and adventure ensued. He can use energy known as PSI and also wields a bat and yo-yo. This brave youth gives his all to defeat the evil Giygas. :*''SNES: EarthBound'' (Japan and US Only) :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' Curiosidades *La palabra Ness forma un anagrama que sale SNES, la consola para la que salió el juego EarthBound. *Ness y Captain Falcon son los únicos personajes cuya disponibilidad ha cambiado de juego en juego. *Curiosamente, el trofeo de Ness en Super Smash Bros. Brawl tiene a Super Smash Bros. como uno de los juegos en los que ha aparecido, por lo que es el único personaje en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] con al menos un trofeo que haga referencia a sus apariciones en la serie. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos